Bad Little Boy
by SerendipitousP
Summary: After a cruel practical joke, Marshall Lee tries to show Fiona just how sorry he really is. {One-Shot}


"I don't want you hanging around him for a while," Cake stated firmly, nestling herself deeper into her dresser bed. Fionna tucked the blankets under her sister.

When they got back to their tree house, Prince Gumball was gone and Fionna felt terrible for abandoning him. Neither her nor Cake had slept that night so it was strait to bed for them.

"I know you don't," she smiled sympathetically. After what Marshall did, Fionna doubted she could see him for a while without having a strong desire to apply her fist to his face, anyways. "Now get some rest." Cake opened one eye.

"I think you're the one who needs rest," She glared at Fionna who was making her way down the ladder.

"I'm not tired," she lied. Cake shot her a warning glare that silently said '_You better not be going to see_ _Marshall Lee.' _"Don't worry, I'm just going to go apologize to PG," the human girl assured with a smile, "No funny stuff." Cake relaxed and started to snore.

Fionna made her way towards the Candy Kingdom, a path she knew very well. It was early morning and the sun was just barely grazing the hill sides. It was peaceful. She veered into the woods. Fionna was worried about Gumball but Marshall carelessly invaded the majority of her thoughts.

_That's so like him_ thought Fionna, _he just comes in and takes whatever he wants_. She was still fuming from this morning, but at least he was okay.

Fionna found herself smiling, blushing too. What was it about Marshall that just made her insides melt? Was it the music? Her mind traveled back to last night.

_Marshall strummed his bass quietly, the notes at a pianissimo hum. The sounds flowed through her body like the rain flowed through his hair._

Was it his laugh?

_Marshall pushed her away playfully, chuckling when she tried to push back_.

She could almost audibly hear his laughter in the back of her mind. Wait... she _could_ hear his laughter. Fionna turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Marshall Lee.

"Hey girl," He said nonchalantly, catching her fist before it could reach his face.

"Marshall!" She shouted, kicking at his shin with enough force to knock her off her feet when he graciously slipped out of the way. Marshall laughed, catching her before she hit the ground.

"You really can't win," he smirked, getting rather close to her ear, "Can you?" Fionna oozed fury.

"Marshall!" She repeated, attempting to break free from her cage of pale grey arms. Marshall faked innocence.

"What?" Marshall leaned his face closer to hers, "You still mad?" Fionna snarled and bit his hand, rousing a yelp from her captor.

"Glob, Fionna. What's your deal?" Marshall rubbed at the bite mark. Fionna screamed and punched the tree behind her. Multiple times. Marshall grabbed her fists. "You done?" Her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah," she sighed. He lowered her fists, still holding her small ones underneath his large ones. He looked away awkwardly.

"Do you," He said slowly, holding out the word 'you' as long as possible, as if deciding weather or not he should say what he was going to say, "wanna talk about it...?" He shouldn't have. Fionna's jaw dropped.

"Talk? Talk?!" Fionna huffed, becoming angry once again, "What is there to talk about, Marshall Lee? What? You played a sick prank that probably jacked up my brain for life! What is there to talk about?" Marshall looked hurt and angry all at the same time.

"What do you want me to say?! It always worked on Ashley!" Fionna knew Marshall was trying to make things right but she had no idea how to control this white rage inside her. So... she went back to punching the tree. Marshall grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her in a full nelson, "Okay that was probably the wrong thing to say... Look it was a harmless prank that you obviously overreacted too. Now can we just move on?!" His voice got dangerously quiet, "I miss you..." Fionna tried to hide her blush behind a wall of false confidence and sarcasm.

"You _just_ saw me this morning," she scoffed. Marshall related her and stared at the ground awkwardly. _He_ _looks... vulnerable_ Fionna thought to herself.

"Yeah, I know, but honestly, the way you ran off like that, I didn't know if you'd ever want to see me again," Marshall looked even more intensely at the dirt under his feet. Vulnerability. That was a trait very uncharacteristic to him.

"Marshall," Fionna said, hesitantly closing the gap between them with a hug, "No matter how dumb your being, I'll never stop..." She stopped herself from saying it, "... wanting to be your friend." Marshall melted into the hug, which lasted probably a little longer that Fionna was comfortable with. "But I did not overreact!" She pulled away abruptly, pulling an almost inaudible whimper from the lips of the vampire king. He shook his head and smiled,

"Well there's only one way to settle this then," He said, crouching into a defensive position, "I want you to fight me." Fionna looked shocked, but at the same time, tempted.

"No-no, I..." She was interrupted by Marshall Lee sweeper kicking her legs out from under her. That was enough to convince her that this fight was needed. With a battle cry, Fionna swung her fist towards his face, instead of dodging it, he let her hit him. Again, and again, and again. She knew she should stop, but she didn't. She didn't stop until she realized that hitting him repeatedly was not releasing something that had been welling deep inside her for some time. She sighed and sat on a near by fallen tree.

"You could have hit back, you know," she said as Marshall sat down beside her. The bruises she left on him were already dulling due to vampire's quick healing skill.

"Yeah, I know," Marshall sighed, "But I think I already did a number on you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a small bruise on her cheekbone. She must have gotten that in the skeleton battle last night.

"That's nothing, Mashall... How did you notice this? I didn't even notice it."

"I was watching you fight. I've always loved watching you fight. How you look in battle, so at home. It's beautiful," his eyes burned into her, making her blush, "You're beautiful."

"Marshall, I'm not..." Her sentence was cut off by Marshalls lips on her minor injury. Then they were upon her lips. It took Fionna a few seconds before she melted into the kiss, feeling a relief that no petty fight could bring.


End file.
